The present invention relates to a Chinese character pattern composing system, and more particularly to a method and a system for composing a plurality of predetermined less-frequently-used Chinese characters using a digital computer system.
Nowadays, the method of managing the patterns of the Chinese characters used in a digital computer system, for the most part, is one of two types:
(a). The first type is generally used in a traditional Chinese computer, in which, all of the Chinese characters are stored in a memory by way of the dot matrix method, in which each dot is represented by one bit of memory. For example, a 24.times.24 Chinese character pattern must be represented by 72 bytes (3 bytes.times.24). If there are fifteen thousand characters desired to be stored, 1,080,000 bytes (72 bytes.times.15,000) of memory are needed. If the memory uses the intergrated circuit designated 27256, which memory capacity is 32K Bytes, thirty four intergrated circuits designated 27256 are needed. Therefore, the storage of the Chinese characters in the traditional Chinese computer occupies a large amount of memory, adding greatly to the cost. PA0 (b). The second type is generally called the graphic type or vector composition type. In such a system, the patterns of the Chinese characters are not stored in the memory, the Chinese characters being plotted by executing a software program according to a plurality of vector data. Hundreds of radicals and thousands of the main bodies of the Chinese characters can be plotted in accordance with the vector data which are designed and stored in the memory beforehand, whereby hundreds of thousands of Chinese characters can be respectively composed by the specific radical and the specific main body. In addition, a plurality of delete commands and composing commands are also utilized to modify the plotted character. Although the graphic type Chinese computer is capable of saving a great deal of memory space, the pattern of the generated character is rough, and the generating procedures are so complicated that the generating speed is low. PA0 (a) storing in a first memory section of the digital computer system a plurality of patterns of predetermined frequently-used Chinese characters; PA0 (b) storing in a second memory section of the digital computer system a plurality of command data for composing the predetermined less-frequently-used Chinese characters; PA0 (c) retrieving one of the command data from the second memory section for one of the requested Chinese characters; PA0 (d) processing the retrieved command data to get two patterns from the first memory section, to obtain two pattern parts, a first and a second pattern part, from the two patterns, and to compose the requested Chinese character by using the two pattern parts; and PA0 (e) repeating the steps (c) and (d) until the series of requested Chinese characters is entirely composed. PA0 means for storing a plurality of patterns of predetermined frequently-used Chinese characters; PA0 means for storing a plurality of command data for composing the less-frequently-used Chinese characters; PA0 means for retrieving one of the command data for a less-frequently-used Chinese character which is requested by the information processor; and PA0 means for processing the retrieved command datum to get two patterns from the patterns of the frequently-used Chinese characters, to obtain two pattern parts, a first and a second pattern part, from the two patterns, and to compose the requested less-frequently-used Chinese character by using the two pattern parts.
The method and a system for composing a plurality of predetermined less-frequently-used Chinese characters according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention is intended to improve on the above-described disadvantages.